User talk:Dean27
Archived Talk: 1 - 2 - 3 - 4 - 5 - 6 - 7 - 8 - 9 - 10 - 11 - 12 - 13 No Holds Barred Dean, please don't add No Holds Barred to the Australian wrestling promotion category - because it's not a wrestling promotion. It's a website and nothing more than that. TLPG (talk) 11:58, August 4, 2015 (UTC) Is there a category that would suit? I'm not sure there is. Would appreciate some guidance there. TLPG (talk) 12:03, August 4, 2015 (UTC) I found the right category - Wrestling Websites. So changed. TLPG (talk) 12:11, August 4, 2015 (UTC) NAW Events Dean, NAW isn't on pay per view - it isn't even on TV. Some of the events are on DVD but they aren't available online. The commentary is live on the actual show. For that reason I think I'm okay removing that clean up tag. If not please let me know what needs to be done in the clean up. TLPG (talk) 22:47, August 4, 2015 (UTC) Can I ser you on chat whenever you're available? Sorry Could we try again? Ready when you are. Sliemy1 (talk) 15:15, August 6, 2015 (UTC) COI? Got a curly one for you. As I am creating the base for New Age Wrestling and including redlinks for wrestlers and other personnel (except for one as he has told everyone not to create any article about him online at all - George Julio) I realised that one redlink in fact is a conflict of interest for me. Because it is actually me named in the event articles I have created under commentators - examples are NAW Abuse Of Power, NAW Anniversary Bash 7 and then every show until NAW War Games. When I create the 2012 articles there will be more examples, and one example of me in an actual match. Now I need to know - am I permitted to create the article from my redlink myself? Or do you have COI rules here similar to that of Wikipedia? TLPG (talk) 05:05, August 7, 2015 (UTC) Sorry to disturb you on this wiki but I can't contact you on the Football Wiki. I would just like to know why I have been blocked on my favourite wiki which I go on everyday. If I can be let know what I did wrong I can change that. Hope you reply as I am a bit upset that I can't go on my favourite wiki and make any edits or pages. Cheers mate Salopian1886 (talk) 09:27, August 7, 2015 (UTC) New Age Wrestling Roster link Dean, for some reason after creating the roster page for New Age Wrestling the tab on the main page is still coming up red. Can that be fixed? TLPG (talk) 00:34, August 17, 2015 (UTC) Another issue - I have created the page for NAW Melton Mayhem II but the redlinks remain on pages and templates linking to it. Can that be fixed? TLPG (talk) 05:22, August 18, 2015 (UTC) PPV by year category Why have you categorized Royal Rumble pages to have taken place during the prior years, in addition to the actual years? For example: http://prowrestling.wikia.com/wiki/Royal_Rumble_1988?diff=312577&oldid=276521 Nearly all Royal Rumbles are like this, as well as Armageddons and TLCs having the opposite problem. Is there a meaning for this that I don't understand? Matty McRib (talk) 21:24, August 21, 2015 (UTC) Well, "Superstars" isn't on television anymore. It's only on the WWE Network...Same with Main Event...So...I have no idea whether or not to put those on the "Television Programs" tabs... LoyalCenaGirl (talk) 05:23, August 25, 2015 (UTC)LoyalCenaGirl Hello there. I need help to re-edit The Authority, please? Thank you! Jmercado92 (talk) 06:54, August 26, 2015 (UTC) Columns Dean, I'm having some trouble with the column templates. How do you use them? I've tried and nothing seems to be working. I want to create columns for the Australian wrestlers list on the Australia page, and probably for promotions and venues as well. TLPG (talk) 02:52, September 3, 2015 (UTC) Rosie Lottalove Hey, is it OK if I change the Rosie Lottalove page's title to Andréa? She's been competing as Andréa ever since she came back from retirement last year, especially for Shine Wrestling. Thank you! CEDJunior (talk) 06:25, September 8, 2015 (UTC) Re: Rosie Lottalove Thanks! CEDJunior (talk) 06:56, September 8, 2015 (UTC) Hello. You informed me earlier that I have to only add images at the info box and the image gallery. But I don't know how to put an image in the infobox. I'd appreciate it if you explained it to me, so I can help to expand the wikia more. AlesPerez Alesperez (talk) 20:30, September 17, 2015 (UTC) Cleanup *I'd be happy to help out with that. Is there a list of what you'd like to have worked on? (The 7th Scribe (talk) 12:51, September 18, 2015 (UTC)) *Of course. I'll work on those as much as I can. (The 7th Scribe (talk) 12:55, September 18, 2015 (UTC)) *I'm confident we'll get the pages needing it, taken care of real soon. (The 7th Scribe (talk) 21:07, September 21, 2015 (UTC)) Thank you for the thank you, Dean. I'm just stopping by to let a few of the larger pro-wrestling sites that have been using images that are under my copyright that I've found the originals, am scanning them now, and will be publishing them. As there are thousands of these sites and I'm just one guy who was in the biz for a while, I have neither the time nor the inclination to make DMCA takedown requests etc., but I am trying to spread the word that people using my images who have been getting away with it for quite a while are going to be pretty embarrassed soon if they don't fix their attributions. Not trying to be hostile, just letting folks know on the off chance that some of them actually care whether people think they're operating above board or not. Many thanks, Lowgenius (talk) 02:48, September 19, 2015 (UTC) RE: IMPORTANT I just use a regular computer. Why? PatriotAdamR (talk) 05:53, September 21, 2015 (UTC) Yes, I've noticed this but I have no idea why it does that. PatriotAdamR (talk) 20:46, September 21, 2015 (UTC) It seems like it only happens when I use the new editor. If I do the classic editor, it doesn't happen. So I will try and do that from now on. PatriotAdamR (talk) 02:27, September 22, 2015 (UTC) Hi Do you know any good page with wrestling gifs?